Freshcatch PreCure! Glowing Hearts!
by leDia-chan
Summary: In the sequel to Shugo Chara, New World!, the Fresh and Heartcatch characters team up to face their worst enemy yet! A new group of Cures is about to be born! ON HIATUS
1. Freshcatch! Glowing Hearts Start!

Hello everyone! It's leDia-chan, here with another story! Please note I type usually each chapter on my DSi, so it takes time to get each chapter ready. Thanks for reading and enjoy! Note: Please read my first story, "Shugo Chara! New World!" before this, as this story takes place after it.

I don't own PreCure. If I did, then I wouldn't need to be writing a fanfic.

「Episode 1: Fresh-catch! Glowing Hearts Start!"」 「Opening: Love and Joy」

* * *

"Attention class, we have two new students!" The teacher called. Love's attention snapped up. They didn't get transfers that often, and two of them?

The one that caught her attention first was short, maybe a head shorter than she was. The girl had long, lime-greenish blonde hair that fell to just above her waist, framing bright, strawberry red eyes. She bounced on her heels slightly as if excited.

"This is Chay" The teacher said, indicating the short girl. She waved happily. **(A/N: Chay is pronounced Kay, just to let you know)**

The girl next to her was of average height and had brown hair tied into two curly ponytails, which were tied with long black ribbons that fell to her shoulders. Grey eyes remained ever watchful of the room. The girl held an air of indifference, almost boredness, as if she had gone through this many times.

"This is Mayne" The girl inclined her head slightly, but otherwise continued surveying the room.

"You two may find seats near Love and Setsuna," the teacher said, indicating the empty seats. Chay bounded over, taking the seat next to Love. Mayne ended up with the seat next to Setsuna, and she instantly cringed. to Mayne, it appeared like her aura was slightly dark, not enough to be evil, but still there.

**~.:Later:.~**

Love twisted and turned in her bed, hands kneading the blanket around her. Her eyes flickered back and forth, indicating a dream, or perhaps a nightmare.

**~.:Dream:.~**

Two Cures stood before her. One had an outfit that was white accented with bright lime green; a sleeveless top, ruffled skirt, and knee high boots. Bangles rested around her wrists, and her silvery hair that fell past her waist was held into place by a lime green butterfly clip.

The other Cure faced away from Love's point of view. The girl had a black long sleeved top that was cut evenly at the collarbone. A white ruffled skirt accented with black matched knee high boots. White bangles hung on her wrists. Love felt a pang of familiarity as she noticed the Cure had white hair pulled up into two curly ponytails, tied with black ribbons that fell a good four inched below her shoulders.

"Suprised?" The new girl, Mayne-chan asked.

The scene shifted, and the two Cures were standing back to back, along with three other blurred forms. Their attacks against whatever they were attacking were muffled, so Love couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Suddenly, a bright white light enveloped them and Love was sucked in as well.

She found herself in a bright yellow colored space, just drifting. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned. Mayne-chan in the Cure outfit was behind with a finger to her lips, signalling her to not say anything.

"You can't tell anyone. It's our little secret."

**~.:End Dream:.~**

Love sat up, gasping.

"Love!" Tart said, being flinged off the bed by Love jerking up.

"Oh! Sorry Tart!" Love said, "I didn't notice you there!"

"It's okay. But I thought something was wrong when you started saying 'Come back' over and over again." Love frowned to herself. Her dream hadn't been anything like that.

"It was nothing Tart," Love reassured him.

"Anyways Love. There's another key!" Tart exclaimed happily, brandishing a small green crystal sphere. **(A/N: I know those key things have names, I just don't care to look up the name, so I will call it a key, kay?)**

"That's not a key Tart."

"This is a different type of key. It stays in this form until it finds its respective Cure, and then it changes into the key!" Love took the sphere, holding it in her hands. It felt slightly warm as if it had been handled a lot.

'I need to talk to those two,' Love thought, clenching the sphere in her hand.

**~.:After School:.~**

"Hey! You two!" Love shouted at Chay and Mayne who were walking away from her, down a path. They both turned toward her.

"Tell me what you know about this," she said, opening her hand to reveal the green sphere. Chay reached toward it, but stopped short.

"May I?" she asked. Love nodded. Chay took it into her hands, marveling at its smooth surface. Nothing happened.

Tart poked his head out of Love's bag, "Aw, and I though something would happen!" Chay drew in a sharp breath, but Mayne had her usual look of indifference, which puzzled Love.

"It's quite pretty, really. but I don't think," Mayne started saying, speaking for the first time. A scream shattered the air behind them. Love turned around and ran back up the path, both Chay and Mayne on her heels. Standing before them was a giant monster tree, towering over fleeing students. Inori, Setsuna and Miki came running from near the school.

"We were just coming to meet you when we heard the monster!" Inori said, out of breath.

"Shall we?" Love said. The three nodded. A moment later, they appeared in their Cure forms.

"Cure Peach!"

"Cure Pine!"

"Cure Berry!"

"Cure Passion!"

**~.:Few Minutes Later:.~**

The four Cures attacks on the monster seemed to have no affect on the giant tree. The monster seemed to gain even more strength with each punch or kick. In contrast, the girls appeared to be tiring.

After a moment, the four girls dropped down, each panting from their efforts.

"We can't do anything!" Berry said worriedly.

"It's as if it's taking the energy away from us," Passion mused quietly. They nodded.

While they were taking a moment to get their breath back, the monster turned towards them, gave them a glare, and then disappeared.

"What?" Peach cried,"We didn't do anything!"

"Look!" Pine said, pointing to where the monster had been. Falling slowly through the air, as if in honey, was three small shards of purplish glass.

"Mayne-chan!" Peach said, grabbing Mayne's wrist as Mayne tried to run to catch the shards, "We don't know what those are!"

"But," Mayne said softly, struggling to free her wrist. Succeeding, she ran the where the shards were falling, catching them in her hands.

The fours Cures and Chay ran up behind her. While their gaze was focused on Mayne, they didn't notice another person flicker into existence in front of Mayne. The person stepped forward and grabbed Mayne's wrist, pulling her after him.

A wave of pure black energy exploded out from the two, blocking the other five from getting to them, and throwing them back.

"Let me go!" Mayne said, struggling.

"No!" The boy/person said angrily, "You have the Heart Shards!"

"What are you talking about?" Mayne cried angrily.

The boy stopped and turned around, an angry look on his face.

"Why don't you, you caused all this!" The boy said. He paused and a look slid over his face, like he had realized something, "Oh." He said.

* * *

**Chay: Next time on Fresh-catch! Glowing Hearts!**

**Love: Is Mayne-chan being kidnapped? Or is something else going on?!**

**Inori: Cure Lime appears!**

**All: Fresh-catch! Startling Discoveries!**

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked the first chapter! My plan is to introduce the main plot next two episodes, and then work my way from there.

See that lovely blue button down there? It's awful lonely done there! So review :D


	2. Episode 2: Startling Discoveries!

Hey there all you readers. Sorry for the wait. Seeing as it's the end of the school year, I have had a lot of things going on! As a side note, with summer coming, I will be updating more often. Thanks and please review to let me know how I'm doing! I don't want to ask for a certain number of reviews before I update! The usual disclaimer.

Opening: Love and Joy

Episode Title: Fresh-catch! Startling Discoveries!

Last time: "Let me go!" Mayne said, struggling.

"No!" The boy said angrily, "You have the Heart Shards!"

"What are you talking about?" Mayne cried angrily.

The boy stopped and turned around, an angry look on his face.

"Why don't you, you caused all this!" The boy said. He paused and a look slid over his face, like he had realized something, "Oh." He said

"Heart Shards?" Mayne murmured weakly, opening her hand to gaze at the purple fragments of crystal.

The boy sighed, "Heart Shards, which form Heart Fragments, which form a Heart Jewel, capable of defeating anything and anyone. Whoever has one is nearly impossible to stop in their mission."

"Manye-chan! Don't go with him!" Chay shouted, struggling as Peach held on to her, "Not after what happened last time!" Chay struggled, tears falling down her face. Mayne turned to look at her, sadness lingering in her eyes. A hard resolve was quickly replacing it.

Chay broke free of Peach, running towards the swirling, angry wall of energy. As she got close to it, another, stronger wave exploded out, sending her flying in the opposite direction.

Tart struggles to hold onto the green sphere, which was tugging away from him. He couldn't hold onto it well, almost as if it was covered in a slippery material. It broke free, and flew towards Chay. In mid-flight, the green sphere hit her straight in the chest, and seemed to dissolve into her. She became enveloped in a white light.

Chay found herself floating in a glowing place, and she wasn't sure where she was exactly.

"You're in the world of dreams," a soft voice whispered.

"What? Who are you?" Chay stuttered. An image popped into existence, floating in the space beside her. It showed the scene she had just been in.

"As I said, this is the world of dreams," the voice whispered again, "You came here when the pure Heart Fragment hit you. You have two options. Help your friend or be forgotten."

"Be forgotten? What do you mean?"

"I am told this place is linked to something called the Time Stream, which goes everywhere and anywhere you wish it to. If you make the wrong decision here, you could and will be thrown into it and locked in, so you can never leave."

"Oh," Chay murmured, not liking the thought of being stuck in the Time Stream forever, "What should I do to help Mayne?"

"You already know the answer," the voice said, vanishing and leaving her alone. Chay wondered what the voice had meant, and suddenly she knew.

"Select! Pretty Cure!" Chay said, a circular pink compact in her hands. Two rings of multicolored jewel were embedded in its surface. Taking the compact into one hand, she ran a finger around the jewels, stopping at a lime green one, and then jumping over to a sky blue. Her clothes disappeared, replaced with a shimmering, glowing, soft dress of sorts.

She tossed the compact over to her other hand, making lime green bangles appear around her wrists. She tossed it back to the first hand, and a white sleeveless top accented with lime green appeared. Next, she flipped it to her feet, bouncing it between her feet twice, making white knee-high boots with green trim and a white, green and lime green ruffled skirt appear.

She bounced the compact on her head, and her hair lengthened and straightened, falling to her belly button in silver waves. She caught the compact in her hands, and a lime green butterfly clip appeared, along with green earrings.

She set the compact at her waist, tapping it once. A multicolored, beaded string wrapped around her waist, as the compact sealed itself into a pink container.

She twirled and struck a pose, "Protector of the Light!"

She changed her pose and winked, saying "The tartness of excitement! Cure Lime!"

The white light vanished, leaving her standing on the ground back in the real world. The four Fresh Cures gasped. Chay/Lime marveled at her outfit, but snapped to attention as more black energy twisted around the clearing.

Lime tensed, and then jumped as high as she could.

"Lime Revolution!" she cried, spinning madly as she fell back to earth. Lime green energy swirled around her.

She landed on top of the wall of black energy, both colors mixing violently and exploding outwards. Using the last bit of energy from the attack, she bounced away, landing next to the four other Cures.

"Well, this is a surprise," Berry said.

"Most definitely," Lime responded. She turned back to the two people in front of them. Mayne was arguing fiercely with the boy. Suddenly, Mayne drew back, shaking her head angrily. The boy's face contorted into something fierce, and he grabbed Mayne by the wrist, disappearing along with her.

Three purple crystals glittered as they fell to the ground slowly. Mayne must have dropped them in surprise when they vanished.

The black energy was dissipating, and Lime caught the crystals. A few words popped into her head.

"Heart Box!" she said. An ornate golden box appeared in front of her and opened, revealing seven slits and ten circular indentations in the box. The three purple crystals lifted from Lime's hand and fitted themselves into three of the indentations. The box chimed softly, shutting itself and disappearing.

As the five Cures' transformations dissolved, Chay sank to her knees, and then the ground as she fainted.

"She must be worn out from exertion," Inori said.

"Where should we take her? We can't leave her here," Love asked. A piece of paper drifted down, and Love caught it, reading what was on it, "Well, I guess that answers the question!" She laughed, showing it to the group.

**~.:Chay + Mayne's Apartment:.~**

Chay opened her eyes slowly, and found herself on a couch tucked under a blanket. Looking around, her mind wandered for a while, until she remembered the events of the past day. Sitting up, she ran a hand through her hair, checking what time it was on a nearby clock. It was almost midnight; she had been asleep for a while.

Sighing, she fell back on a pillow, curling into a ball.

"Mayne. Why did you leave me again?"

Please review, as I said. If you want to be ahead of the game, go and read my other story while you are waiting for an update. A lot of things will make sense.

Until next time, have fun :D


End file.
